The Water Flowers of Cerulean City
Plot Excited for the possibility of getting his next gym badge, Ash travels quickly to Cerulean City to battle for the Cascade Badge. For some reason, however, Misty is hesitant and unsuccessfully tries to convince the others to go to Vermilion City instead. She leaves the group as they enter the city. When the rest of the gang enter the city, they see a big crowd of people surrounding a building. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket broke in the night before and stole a giant vacuum machine. Ash and the gang make it to the front, find Officer Jenny, and she accuses them of being the crooks. After they prove their innocence, she lets them go and then ushers the crowd away. Afterward, they rest on a bench and Ash asks Brock for information about the Cerulean City gym leader, but Brock doesn't give him any, since he's a gym leader himself. Brock decides to check out something that he has been meaning to have a look at, so they all split up and Ash and the others head to the Cerulean Gym. When they reach the gym, they find three sisters performing a synchronized swimming show for a lively crowd. They meet the girls backstage, and find out that they're all the gym leaders, and Ash challenges them to battle. The girls, Lily, Daisy, and Violet, explain that their Pokemon are at the Pokemon Center after they faced three other trainers from Pallet Town. Lily shows them that their final Pokemon is a Goldeen, Daisy claps her hands, and a Seel comes out of the pool with the Cascade Badge in its mouth, whereupon she offers the badge to Ash without a proper match. However, Misty, who's been spying on the whole scene, intervenes and challenges Ash to battle. As it turns out, Misty is a gym leader and the youngest of the Cerulean Sisters, but is called a runt by her older sisters. After she argues with her sister, Misty and Ash begin their official Cerulean City gym battle, with two Pokemon being used on each side. Ash tries to send out Pikachu, but Pikachu refuses to battle because he considers Misty as a friend. So Ash sends out Butterfree, and Misty retaliates with Staryu. Butterfree Tackles Staryu, but Staryu responds with several Water Gun attacks. Butterfee uses Stun Spore to paralyze Staryu, but it dives into the pool and washes it off. Butterfree tries using Sleep Powder, but Staryu uses the same tactic as before. Staryu then tackles Butterfree multiple times until it falls into the pool. Knowing that Butterfree won't be able to fly with wet wings, Ash recalls it. Misty recalls Staryu as well, and sends out Starmie while Ash sends out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto begins round 2 with a Whirlwind, but Starmie jumps into the water and attacks. Pidgeotto then uses Gust, and knocks Starmie into the wall and causes its red core to flash, indicating that it's low on energy. But just before Ash can end the battle, Team Rocket bursts in and attempts to steal the water Pokemon and the water in the gym using a giant vacuum, showing the gang that they were the one that broke into the building the previous night. While Team Rocket's vacuum machine sucks up all the water Pokemon, Pikachu lets loose a Thunderbolt, which causes Team Rocket to to fall into the water and into their machine and get blasted off once again. Just as Pikachu is about to get sucked in, Ash reverses the machine. After Team Rocket is sent away, Daisy gives Ash the Cascade Badge in recognition of Pikachu's efforts. Misty tries to argue against it, but her sisters tell her that if Ash used Pikachu, he would have easily beaten her. Misty then agrees with her sisters and claims that once she returns from her journey with Ash and the gang, she'll be a great trainer. They soon meet Brock outside the gym and explain everything that happened, and Ash and Misty continue to argue as the episode ends with the gang heading to Vermilion City. Major events *Ash reaches Cerulean City and meets Daisy, Violet, and Lily, the Cerulean Gym Leaders, for the first time. *Ash finds out that Gary and the other two Pallet Town Trainers have already defeated the Cerulean Gym. *Ash learns that Misty is also one of Cerulean City's Gym Leaders and that Daisy, Violet, and Lily are her sisters. *Ash and Misty battle each other for the first time. *Misty's Staryu is revealed to know Tackle. *Misty is revealed to own a Starmie. *Ash's Butterfree is revealed to know Stun Spore. *Ash's Pidgeotto is revealed to know Wing Attack. *Ash and Misty's Gym battle ends in a no-contest, due to the interruption by Team Rocket. *Ash gets the Cascade Badge from Misty's sisters for protecting the Gym from Team Rocket. *Liam defeats Misty, earning his Cascade Badge. *Liam is revealed to own a Voltorb. *Liam's Nidoran evolves into Nidorino. *Liam's Spearow is revealed to know Double Team. *Pixie is revealed to know Moonblast. *The gang meet the characters from Sword Art Online. *Kirito and friends join the group. Characters 'Humans' *Liam *Ash *Misty *Brock *Yui Hirasawa *Mio Akiyama *Ritsu Tainaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Azusa Nakano *Ui Hirasawa *Jessie *James *Negi Springfield *Yue Ayase *Asuna Kagurazaka *Konoka Konoe *Haruna Saotome *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Makie Sasaki *Nodoka Miyazaki *Ayaka Yukihiro *The Sensational Sisters **Daisy **Violet **Lily *Gary (flashback in the Japanese version; voice only in the dub) Animals *Spyro *Chamo 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Caterpie (Ash's; flashback) *Butterfree (Ash's) *Pidgeotto (Ash's) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Nidoran (Liam's; evolves) *Nidorino (Liam's; debut; newly evolved) *Voltorb (Liam's; debut) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Sneasel (Kirito's; debut) *Gothita (Asuna's; debut) *Dratini (Silica's; debut) *Pawniard (Lisbeth's; debut) *Staryu (Misty's) *Starmie (Misty's; debut) *Goldeen (Misty's; flashback) *Onix (Brock's; flashback) *Zubat (Brock's; flashback) *Seel (Cerulean Gym's; debut) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Koffing (James's) *Eevee (Negi's) *Eevee (Nodoka Miyazaki's) *Sandshrew (Nodoka Miyazaki's) *Skitty (Azusa Nakano's; Cadel) *Goldeen (Lily's) Trivia Transcript The Water Flowers of Cerulean City/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode Category:Main Characters caught New Pokemon